


Geez, do something already!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Formal Gathering, I wrote this at like what 12 in the morning soooo yeah, I'm in here just not with my real name, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, keith is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has the guts to go on space missions, but when it comes to asking a girl to dance, where'd they go?





	Geez, do something already!

Keith felt his fists clench at the sight of her and the boy dancing, and by the cocky smirk on the stranger's face showed he planned to take advantage of her. But, like Pidge, she was oblivious to the fact he was turning to his friends and smiling like he won some prize. That douche didn't deserve her. Not at all. Nobody did. She was too precious and beautiful...wait what was he saying again? Did he just call her  _beautiful?_ What's the explanation to that?

He didn't like her. No, he couldn't. Unless he...no. No way. She was like a little sister to him. But then if he didn't, why was there a stabbing feeling in his gut that told him different?

"You gonna drink that?" He blinked and whipped around. The bartender, a girl in her early teens and dressed in a steampunk styled dress, stood there. She had been watching him watch Pidge the entire time. 

"Um, yeah..." Before picking up the drink, he shot a quick look back at Pidge, then as he turned around, brown eyes more mischevious than Lance's stared straight into his. 

"Yeah, I know. You were watching Scalvin dance with her." 

"I, uh, I.." He felt his face go red. 

She smirked. "It's kinda cute seeing how jealous you got over her and him."

Keith shot her a look. "No I'm not."

"Yeah, you were."

"What would you know? You don't even know me."

The girl straightened up and began polishing the glass cups she lined up against the table. She paused and looked up at him. Her eyes were much more serious now. "I may only be 13 but I'm much smarter than you'd think." She glanced at the dancing couple. "If you care about her, stop him from hurting her with his selfish needs."

Keith looked at her again. "Did he ever..."

"To me? Hell no. I can smell a douche from a mile away. But he did almost take advantage of my friend...which resulted in him losing several of his teeth and twice the size of his pride." He could hear her laugh softly. "Ask her to dance. You'll, be thankful."

Her tone was earnest. "But how am I gonna take her away from him?"

"Simple." From one of the many pockets on her dress, she pulled out an elaborate silver mask and an equally stunning red one. Handing the red one to him, she slid the silver one over her eyes. "He's pretty stupid, so don't expect him to recognize me. Just follow my lead."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm, startling her. "What your name?" 

He heard her suck in her breath. "Just call me Riss."

She walked over to the middle of the ballroom, where Pidge and Scalvin (Who names their kid that?) were slow dancing. Keith had to hold his mouth from puking at the scent of perfume stinking up the floors. 

Lucky for them, her charm quickly worked on the boy. In a few seconds, he was already whisked away for a dance. The girl- _Riss_ \- turned back and smiled at him, a "You're welcome" smile.

Pidge and Keith turned to look at each other. "Wanna dance, Mullet?" He smirked. "Sure." At least the mask covered his burning red cheeks. Her arms looped around his neck and his hands found their way on her back. 

She grinned. "Well she was clever, wasn't she?" He barely heard her sentence for the sound of his heartbeat began to fuzz up his ears. Keith was never this close to her before, and now her green dress seemed to be just as radiant as the pearly glow on her skin and it seemed like they were trying to kill him. 

A hand waved in his face. "Hey. Hey! Earth to Keith!" Pidge looked up at him. "You there?"

Without thinking, he breathed out, "You're beautiful."

She froze. What just happened? Keith freaking Kogane just called her beautiful. Her freaking crush just called her beautiful. Then a smile began growing on her face. She stepped even closer.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" A teasing tone in her voice made him gulp. 

"No..."

And that's when she did it. She kissed him. It shocked both of them, since neither had ever kissed anyone before. He felt his lips melt into the kiss, and hers deepened it even more. 

She pulled back, biting her lip and smiling. He matched her expression. "Wanna leave this place?"

"Sure. My room?"

She widened her eyes. "I never..."

"Neither did I." 

Pidge faintly smiled. "Well better make it memorable, right?" 

He grinned and kissed her once more before leading her out of the ballroom and into his room. What happens next..is something I'd rather not write out loud, but let's just say they connected two gifts stronger than Zarkon. (No they didn't have kids. She's on birth control okay? It's the - _ahem_ __- V card.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...sorry for deleting the other work. I didn't think it was that good, not to mention Shiro was kind of...weird...in that story.


End file.
